Edward Elric
Edward Elric is the titular main protagonist of Japanese manga series, Fullmetal Alchemist. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Aang vs. Edward Elric (By PuasLuisZX) *Edward Elric vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Edward Elric vs Eren Jager (By Ike Maus) *Harry Potter vs. Edward Elric (By Goldmaster1337) *Edward Elric vs. Issac (By ArachnoGia) *Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric (By Derpurple) *Edward Elric vs Rex Salazar (By Flip D. Switch) *Edward Elric vs. Shirou Emiya (By Palantian) *Edward Elric vs. Toph Beifong (By ArachnoGia) Completed Fights * Edward Elric vs Kirito * Little Mac vs Edward Elric * Edward Elric vs. Maka Albarn With Alphonse *Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric * Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric VS Kazuki Muto & Tokiko Tsumura (By The Ancient One) * Rin Tohsaka and Archer vs. Edward and Alphonse Elric (By Fedora Lord Para 348) Possible Opponents *Maka Albarn and Soul Eater (Soul Eater) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History As a child born in 1899, Edward and his younger brother Alphonse Elric lived alone with their mother Trisha in the town of Resembool in the country Amestris after his father Honenheim left mysteriously. Like their father, the Elric brothers displayed a talent in alchemy and learned under an alchemist named Izumi Curtis. When his mother died, Edward coaxed Al into helping him commit one of alchemy's great taboos, Human Transmutation, to bring their mother back from the grave. However, due to the complex nature of the human soul, the attempt failed with a malformed corpse and Ed losing his left leg and then his right arm to bring back his brother's soul and affixed it to a suit of armor. Eventually accepting that the dead cannot be brought back as he joined the State Military to learn alchemic secrets kept from the public with the title of Fullmetal Alchemist, learning another harsh lesson during his time with a desperate State Alchemist named Shou Tucker, Ed decided to find the Philosopher's Stone in hopes that would restore him and his brother. But when Edward learns a horrific secret to the stone, he resolves to stop a millennia-long conspiracy to create it though mass murder. Death Battle Info Despite his stature, Edward is a remarkable combatant as his time under Izumi Curtis allowed him to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring. This results in Edward having a compactly muscular build that, with his naturally high energy level and endurance, fuels his considerable strength and agility as a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter. Alchemy As an alchemist, Edward in an prodigy of genius level intellect. Having self-taught himself from reading advanced literature in his father's abandoned study at an age, cemented by Izumi's ideals, Edward sees the world alchemically and is therefore able to solve complicated codes, puzzles and mysteries much more easily than normal. He has also shown himself to be exceptionally adept at chemistry and reasonably competent with biology. As one of few alchemists to commit human mutation and came face to face with the universal entity called Truth, Edward can preform alchemy without the need to draw a Transmutation Circle like most alchemists. By merely clapping his hands together and use his own will power, Edward can transmutate with both instantaneous and incredibly versatility. This allows Edward to become a master of his surroundings as he literally has a field advantage. While he can also create weapons from his surroundings, Edward normally uses his alchemy to convert his automail arm with into an arm blade. Edward can also incorporate the fighting styles of alchemists he witnesses, Greed included, into his arsenal. Automail After losing his limbs, Edward was fitted with full steel automail prosthetics custom crafted by Winry and Pinako Rockbell. His left leg from just above the knee downward is automail and his automail right arm reaches all the way up to his shoulder. Both limbs are designed so that their outer shells resemble modernized plate mail. Over the course of the story, Edward changed Automail models until he is refitted with new, cold-climate type automail limbs that are significantly thinner then previous models and lighter to help Edward's movement while resist to frost. By the end of the series, Edward regained his original arm. Feats * Became the youngest State Alchemist in his country's history by achieving his certification at age twelve. * Punched through a tree casually while angered * Took a grenade point blank without any major damage * After his automail arm was reinforced, it could block the shadows of Pride, despite them being able to go through Alphonse's bullet proof armor as if it was butter. * Evaded an FTE Swordstrike * Very intelligent in battle, copied Scar's alchemy to defeat Slicer, figures out how to damage Greed, and fought with two highly proficient bullet timers. * After receiving his Northern Automail, said to be faster than Scar, a bullet dodger Flaws *Can lose his cool over his size, specifically his height, or the well-being of his brother or their friends. *He can't use his Alchemy if his Automail arm gets destroyed. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Military Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Alchemy Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants